Traditional shoes typically include flat insole boards. Flat insole boards may not conform to the shape of a normal human foot. Thus, shoes with flat insole boards may often include a sock liner, a foot bed, or a shoe insole. Shoe insoles and foot beds may lose their effectiveness over time. For example, foam material in an insole may compress and lose its cushioning and support capability. Thus, insoles and/or foot beds may need to be replaced periodically.
Another problem with traditional shoes is that a high-quality foot bed (e.g., a foot bed that provides proper support) may be too costly for Original Equipment Manufacture (OEM) applications. Accordingly, a user may need to purchase; an aftermarket insole to obtain a high-quality foot bed. However, aftermarket insoles are not an ideal solution for obtaining a high-quality foot bed. Aftermarket insoles may be expensive, often costing a user an additional 20-40% of the purchase price of the shoe. Aftermarket insoles may also be too flexible and may fail to provide proper support. Furthermore, aftermarket insoles may not be designed to fit properly with a particular shoe.